Álmos Velius
|mark location= Right breast of vest(Former) |occupation= Treasure Hunter Mage of Desperados |previous occupation= Mage of Sylph Labyrinth Participant in the Grand Secret Treasure Games |team= Team Lightning-Pursuit |previous team= |partner= Isabelle Bravemore |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= Leila Velius Remus Velius |magic= N/A |weapons= Type-74 Long-Range Rifle: Crimson Shadows (七四式長距離砲, ナナヨン: 紅影 Nanayon: Benikage) Chain Blade: Kubikiri (変形銃槍剣, チェインブレイド: 首切り Chein Bureido, Kubikiri) Type 57 Mid-Range Pistol: Sword Cutlass (五七式距離中短銃, ゴナナ: 刀端 Gonana, Tōhashi) Fan Knife: Leather Flower (団扇刀, ファンナイフ: 風車 Fan Naifu, Kazaguruma) }} Álmos Velius (アルモス ベリウス Arumosu Beriusu) is a who has recently resigned from his position in the Guild, after having competed in the Grand Secret Treasure Games. He eventually was found by one of the members of Desperados, and invited to join them based on his exceptional combat ability and tactical acumen. He currently partners Isabelle Bravemore, making up the duo Team Lightning-Pursuit, and is regarded to be on good terms with her. He is remarked as King of Treasurers (会計の王者 Kaikei no Ōja) for his ability to hunt down even the most difficult of treasures. Almos is a childhood friend of Artemis Reznik, specifically prior to his move to the Fūzetsu Guild. Though Artemis does not remember him, Almos tries his hardest for the man to remember. In the meantime, he also attempts to restart their friendship, hoping that it will kindle some memories. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment : Crimson Shadows (七四式長距離砲, ナナヨン: 紅影 Nanayon: Benikage): Crimson Shadows is an alternate version on the original weapon model, and is considered to be one of the most deadly versions of the said weapon. Like its predecessor, Crimson Shadows appears rather akin to that of a , thus holding the ability to fire at very long distances with surprising ease. It comes equipped with a long, somewhat ragged barrel and a mounted-on telescopic sight; features which increase its accuracy. Most of its parts, and namely the barrel, scope, chamber, sight (located on the barrel's enlarged edge), trigger and curved detachable magazine (located below the weapon, in front of the trigger), are made of somewhat tough metal, contrary to the original weapon, whereas the stock and forestock are composed of a dark material similarly. Because the weapon focuses so little on the appearance, but rather, the accuracy of the weapon and its fire-power; Almos considers it ideal for many missions which involve combat at a longer distance. Additional features the rifle holds are a silencer, along with fire-powered engines in the interior of the barrel. These engines are capable of propelling the bullet at remarkable speed, and with the mechanism of the silencer working at much higher speeds than a regular one, it is capable of nullifying all sound that comes from shooting such a high-powered bullet. The bullets used in the process are refined repeatedly over their crafting, holding an explosive force only enhanced by the sheer kinetic energy expelled from Crimson Shadows. Like its name suggests, upon the completion of its firing; when direct contact is established, the bullet causes the opponent to drown in a temporary shadow of their own blood, as it expands so powerfully that the inter-molecular forces of the body also begin to rip apart, eventually causing the opponent's death in a single hit. Notably, the bullets aren't extremely effective against other projectiles, as they are specifically made to pierce through armor or organic materials. Thus, Almos uses this weapon rather carefully on all of his adventures. : Kubikiri (変形銃槍剣, チェインブレイド: 首切り Chein Bureido, Kubikiri): Kubikiri is a highly advanced form of the blade known as Chain Blade, in that it possesses a number of different mechanics, and an almost entirely different appearance. The blade was obtained by him after his first mission, in which he swapped the traditional Chain Blade for the much more versatile weapon. It is a mechanical weapon split into eight different compartments, each culminating into the large weapon that is Kubikiri. For the most part, Almos keeps the blade together, until he uses it in battle. The blade appears as a solid, double-edged sword with high width. The exterior of the blade is colored with a dark maroon, lined with various different electrical conduits of lime-green. Underneath this, the blade appears to lighten considerably to an almost beige color, and underneath this is a pale blue blade, which is the portion that extents. The guard appears to be a purple-like color, with green lining and over it a golden circular shape, which acts as a reinforcement to this guard. Finally, the hilt appears to be colored blue and red, with a streak of lime going down it and being golden at the tip. Overall, the blade is quite heavy and very difficult to wield conventially, making it extremely useful for Almos considering that he has mastered the sword inside and out. Its movements are highly unpredictable and haphazard, for it has shown the capability of splitting and reattaching at any given moment through magnetic forces. Type 57 Mid-Range Pistol: Sword Cutlass (五七式距離中短銃, ゴナナ: 刀端 Gonana, Tōhashi): Sword Cutlass is a weapon derived from the Type 57 Mid-Range Pistol, a variant firearm to the similar Type 74 Long-Range Rifle. He has had this weapon ever since he became a Treasure Hunter along with his Fan Knife, and thus they are his most prized weapons. In terms of appearance, Sword Cutlass appears to take upon the appearance of a . It is known for its open-slide design, allowing for swift feeding and ejection of various ammunition, along with a hard-chromed barrel bore. It has ivory grips, which have the design of a jolly roger on them, along with an engraving above it spelling "9mm SWORD CUTLASS". It is a very handy gun, in that it is able to rapid-fire multiple rounds with absolute ease and efficiency, whilst retaining accuracy. Along with this, the bullets focus less on power and more on speed, thereby almost instantly overpowering any armor-like defense, and projectile interceptions with the correct owner. Fan Knife: Leather Flower (団扇刀, ファンナイフ: 風車 Fan Naifu, Kazaguruma) Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes *Though Almos' name is spelled with the accent, for convenience's sake, he will be referred to without the accent throughout the article. *Almos' first name was inspired by the Creation & Conception Category:Male Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Desperados